kocbftnfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction to Kingdoms of Camelot - Battle for the North
Welcome to the Kingdoms of Camelot - Battle for the North Wiki! If this is your first time playing a KoC game, some of the features may be new to you. In this introduction, we will discuss how the mechanics of the game work and what some of the important intracacies represent. To our right, you have the basic city view of a level 24 city. In this picture there are many buildings; their purposes will be discussed in a separate page of its own. For now, we will focus on what you see and how it can be helpful to you. The green oval highlights your "might". This is a token word to represent a player's strength. At the moment it is comprised of the troops you own and the wall defences you have constructed. The purple oval at the top of the page contains your coordinates. Your coordinates operate the same way the game Battleship does. When you said "B5" in Battleship you referred to an "x" and "y" coordinate set which located your chosen position on a grid. The coodinates map of the server that houses the players of the KoC game is a giant grid and these two numbers indicate your specific position on the server grid. At the bottom of the picture, you will see three ovals (purple, blue, orange) which indicate the three major sections of activity in the game. Troop Movement (purple), Training Troops (blue), and Building Activity (orange). Each of these subjects will also be expanded on in a separate page. A very important part of the game is the bar I have highlighted with the red circle. Please tap that now, on your chosen device to use of course, and we will discuss the importance of resources together. You can see the production tab to the right. There are a few things to note about the subject of resource collection/production. When you first start the game, your primary objective aside from building troops and defences (which is always your primary objective) is to establish a resource income, which is self sufficient. The 5 resources of the game going from top to bottom are; Food, Wood, Stone, Ore, and Gold. Food becomes the most challenging resource in the late stages of the game. All resources can be gained by building the respective resource building with the exception of gold. Gold is received by taxing your citizens. You can adjust the tax rate in the overview section of your castle however BEWARE!! I indicate a red line between the five areas at the top for a reason. If your tax rate and happiness rate are added together they will always equal 100%. Your population is affected by your happiness so if you raise the tax rate to get gold faster and forget, your population will plumit and consequently your resource production rate will as well, leaving no one to work the farms. To predict your population, multiply Happiness by the Population Limit (.90 * 25,000 = 22,500). You will notice that my upkeep is highlighted in red. I did not alter this. The red signifies that my natural income of food is lower than how much my troops eat per hour. This is a huge problem, because if your food gets to zero, you will not be able to build troops, defences or buildings! The most efficient and entertaining way of collecting resources is attacking other cities. Cities that you bookmark and repeatedly visit (most often inactive players) are commenly referred to in the game as "farms". The activity of hitting them is referred to as "farming". You will want to focus your attention to becoming ready to do this once you come out of "beginners protection". This is the status you start the game in. It will not allow you to attack or be attacked for one week unless you upgrade your castle to level 5 or choose to come out when you initiate and attack on a wild or opposing city. Please look at the top picture again and push the small picture in the bottom left of the city view. I have highlighted it in pink. This will take you out to your Field View . Field View shows you your production buildings. On the left side you will see the four resource structures. Food(pink), Ore(red), Wood(blue), and Stone(purple). The higher level these buildings are the more they will accumulate per hour. Again, you can see what your production rates are when you click the bar I have highlighted in red on the top picture. Sometimes your resource accumulation rate will be raised by "buffs" or bonus percentages. If you wish to know the base rate of production it can be found in the overview section of your castle by clicking the "production" sub-menu. It's good to keep in mind that quests involving resource production rates are only awarded by the base production. Click the icon in the bottom left hand corner(signified in pink on the top picture) which will take you even further out to the Map View. The map view could be broken down into it's own section and perhaps in time it will. For now, here are a few key things to know. The black, white, pink, and purple boxes represent wilds you can attack and will boost your percentage of a single resource production. You may have as many wilds as are equivilent to your castle level. Lakes and Grasslands(black) boost Food. Mountains(white) boost Ore. Hills(purple) boost Stone. Forrests(pink) boost Wood. See the "Wilderness" section for more info. The red square will return you to your city from any point of the map. The orange square will store bookmarked locations of any point of the map. This is especially handy when trying to remember enemy locations, friendly cities, wilds you wish to attack and plains you wish to build on. Saying this, the empty spots on the map are plains. When kabam releases the update, you will be able to build additional cites on these locations. You must defeat them first of course. Finally, the light blue squares signify the "Battleship-like" coordinates we were discussing before. Again, your coordinates are found on the top picture where the blue circle is. Or you can go to the map view, tap the red squared button and then tap your city to see them again. Explore around the options menues and tabs at the bottom. The quests are designed to help you get to know the game. When you are ready, join an alliance and get involved. No single person will ever compare to the strength 100 members of any alliance can bring together!! I certainly hope this basic information helps you get to know the mobile version. Before you go attacking anything I would recommend you read the battle sections and see what other people have to say about the unit compositions as the Facebook version and the mobile version of KoC have different attack ratios for the units. Good Luck and Good Might!! The Ballzachieftan